


Your Majesty

by ecsweetie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, First Time, Genderswap, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecsweetie/pseuds/ecsweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>献给我女神！爱你！以及 EC大法好！！<br/>对不起我大概真的已经不会好了！！！！<br/>这是查查单性转的PWP！查查是女孩纸！！OOC！！<br/>这次真的雷上天了跪求慎入！！！！！！！！<br/>跪求！！！！！<br/>以及，恰露丝听上去就好美味啊，所以在AO3改了这个名字！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passbyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passbyer/gifts).



Xavier走上坚实的大理石台阶，她被浸湿的栗色长发沿着雪白柔滑的肩膀披洒下来，那些被沾湿的发卷贴着她紧实纤细的腰肢，覆在她挺翘的臀部上方，发尾滴下的水珠沿着耸起的臀峰上滚落下来。她的双腿并不过分细瘦，肌肉健美匀称而充满活力和弹性，随着她的步伐那其间神秘的阴影若隐若现，直到侍候在一旁的婢女为她披上白色的丝质睡袍，掩去那令人遐想的美景。  
这日刚完成加冕仪式的西彻斯特女王微笑着向为她送上冰镇果酒的宫人致谢，她接过来喝上一口随即把酒杯放回托盘里，殷红的嘴唇重又湿润起来，像沾染露水的蔷薇花瓣。由于适才的沐浴而一时未褪的热力让她的脸颊潮红，鼻尖上渗出的细小汗珠缀在那些零星的蜜色雀斑上，将那殊丽绝伦的容貌衬出几分灵巧的娇俏。她的呼吸仍有些急促，高耸的胸脯起伏着，被薄薄织物覆盖仍挺立起的乳珠随之震颤，绯红的色泽自朦胧掩映中显露出来。  
Chalrose随意地拢一拢睡袍的前襟，腰带只是松松地系着，丝料服帖缠绵的覆在她玲珑健美的躯体上。她快步走向自己的卧室，由于选为内侍的宫人均是女性，她并不在意随着步伐而敞开的下摆间涌动的春光。  
两旁的宫人们在朝她行礼后微微垂首，卧室门前的两名为她拉开沉重的房门，Chalrose的脚趾触上自己卧室里厚重的地毯时才感觉到了这一段时间尤其是今天第一次的松弛，她调整一下呼吸，然后像只轻快的鸟儿一般扑上自己的床。  
柔软的被褥因为她的体重微微一沉，Chalrose带着满足感闭上了眼睛，这天有太多纷乱起伏的情绪涌进她的脑子和心里，王权、责任、回忆、故人…她需要在一个良好的睡眠后再慢慢厘清这些。  
在即将沉入睡眠前一刻，Chalrose听见露台的方向传来一声轻笑，那极轻的，低沉而隐藏着危险躁动的笑声让她瞬间绷紧了身体，下一秒她拔起床头剑鞘里的佩剑转向威胁来源的方向，作为西彻斯特数百年来的首位女性君主，她拥有足够的在侍卫出现之前保护自己的技能和实力。  
然而，她看到了Erik Lehnsherr，这个作为贵宾受邀前来参与女王加冕仪式的吉诺沙王储，缓步从那重叠的纱制帷帐之后走出来，他举起右手的食指压在自己的薄唇上，即使隔着近30英尺的距离，Chalrose也看得见他绿色眼睛里烧灼的火焰。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？Lehnsherr殿下。”Chalrose没有放下剑，她调整着呼吸，注视这个胆敢在入夜时潜入女王卧室的狂徒，即使作为长期交好的友邦王储，即使作为为她夺回储君之位并顺利加冕建功不小的邻国盟友，他也该为此付出被送上断头台的代价。何况…何况他还在在不断逼近此刻仅着睡袍的她的同时，毫不掩饰他露骨的邪念。  
Chalrose紧盯着他，他英俊得让人目眩神迷的面孔，他宽阔的将贵宾礼服衬得完美的肩膀，他挺拔的脊背、悠然的姿态和狂妄大胆的脚步，还有他将吞噬自己的欲望表露无疑的双眼。  
Chalrose衷心希望他没发现自己细小的，虽然并非因为恐惧，却无法遏止的颤抖。在她于心中大喊出“停下”的那刻，Erik仿佛听见了似的真的停了下来，接着他单膝跪了下去，跪在她足尖之前。

“我清楚知晓自己犯下的深重罪行，将我处刑吧，陛下。”与他似乎郑重的言语相反的，是他暗哑嗓音里饱含的狎昵挑逗，那抹轻佻的笑意仍在挂在他脸上，此刻离得近了，愈发让Chalrose觉得这与他们一同在Logan处学习剑术时，Erik偶尔会对她展露的神情一模一样。

年轻的王储感到尖利的剑锋抵上了自己的颈侧，他当然知道这把剑的锋利，没人比他更知道了，Magneto曾是他的佩剑，是他的赠别礼物。  
带着寒意和危机的触感只让他分心了一瞬，他的视线仍黏着Chalrose的眼睛，这双从初见起就让他沉溺的，10年来魂牵梦萦的眼睛，坚强又充满勇气，蕴藏最坚定的信念也饱含仁慈和善意，天下最纯净瑰丽的宝石也不及其万一。

Erik看得见那双眼睛里的惊讶和慌乱正在褪去，随着Chalrose极力压抑却仍渐渐急促起来的呼吸，那通透的湛蓝里缓缓涌现出迷蒙的雾气，再凝结成包含着思念和柔情的两泓泉水，泛起隐晦的情欲涟漪。  
Erik的笑容加深了，他突然偏头，把脖子送向那剑锋上去，猛地惊醒的Chalrose发出一声轻呼，在她甩落剑柄之前，Erik颈侧鲜红的血珠已经溢了出来，Chalrose还来不及去确认Erik的伤势，后者已经借着她倾身的动作把她搂进怀里，接着她被横抱起来扔回床上，下一刻Erik温热的躯体就压了上来。

他们看着对方的眼睛，跌进彼此灵魂的深潭里，仿佛过了一生之久。  
Chalrose再次惊醒，她挣扎推着Erik的肩膀，“你…你这疯子…让我看看你的…唔…”  
“这是我应付的代价…Chalrose，我想你。”Erik在将嘴唇紧贴上来的前一瞬这么说。之后他像是为了证明自己所言非虚，又像是想要把这10年的想念吻进她的嘴里、心里、脑子里一般近乎残暴地吻她，啃咬她柔嫩的唇瓣，吮吸她颤抖的舌尖，舔舐她仍留酒香的齿列，再疯狂地深入她的口腔把她的理智一同搅成混沌。这混沌中生出难以分辨的，像灼人又像或刺骨的快意潜入血脉而后四散开去，又汇集在脊柱上游走，最终在下腹处迸开。  
当Erik终于放开她，Chalrose已经羞耻地感到自己湿了。毕竟她也渴望了Erik同样之久，这之前，他们都分别专注于自己的目标而无暇顾及其他，他们相识后分离，再会后结盟，他们的会面从此公式而客套，一直保持着距离。  
就在刚结束不久的加冕典礼上，他都站在最远处，远得Chalrose根本看不见他的神情。

然而这个10年前就侵占了她的心的恶魔，现在终于靠近她了。如此之近，近到不会错过此刻任何她为他情动的反应，Erik发出恼人的轻笑声，缓缓抽回原本揽在她背后的手，并隔着轻薄的丝袍摩挲她的皮肤，那带着薄茧的手指轻柔触摸她的感觉让Chalrose战栗起来，她忍不住半张开眼，Erik蛊惑人心的面容再次离她越来越近，又一个吻落下时，那只手已经回到她胸前，托起一侧饱满的乳房揉捏起来。  
仿佛故意要让她把感觉集中在胸前般的，Erik并未将她拽入另一个深吻，Chalrose翕动着睫毛，任凭Erik的胡渣轻柔地蹭在她的鼻尖、脸颊、下巴，与之相对的，他的手却无礼地在她柔软的胸脯上肆意抚摸和挤压，并恶意地隔着丝料用掌心摩擦她的乳头让其挺立起来，当Chalrose感受到他剥开睡袍用手指捏起那完全裸露出来的脆弱开始搓弄时，忍不住挺起背呻吟，这举动把另一侧未经抚慰就硬得有些发痛的乳头送进Erik温热的口腔里。  
Chalrose忍住了即将出口的尖叫，却无法自控地在Erik双重的爱抚下翻腾起来，没有人知道曾艳名远播的西彻斯特公主其实从未有过真正的性体验，她在16岁前都被当成男孩抚养并学习男性储君该学习的一切，那之后的10年里于她相关的无数花边新闻，都只是为了夺回属于自己的储君之位。  
她的身心都只愿为一个人敞开。

Erik在着迷地把Chalrose的两颗乳头都吮得坚挺红肿之后，稍微放开了已经彻底陷入情欲的她，他随意在自己的伤口上抹了一把，血已经快止住了，接着他脱下礼服的外袍只着衬衫，再为自己早已胀硬的下身解开束缚。  
Chalrose在他身下喘息着，像是一朵最娇艳又纯洁的白色茶花正在绽放，为他绽放，美得让Erik几乎想要立即抛却自己的理智将她吃拆入腹。她洒落在枕头和床褥上的发卷泛起蜜棕色的光芒，睡袍完全散落了，凌乱的垫在她身下，她汗湿的白皙皮肤仿佛是被缓缓注入粘稠蜂蜜中的牛奶，她半闭的眼睛、微张的嘴唇、颤动的胸脯、起伏的小腹，还有被她夹在双腿中的私处，都是湿润的。  
Erik此生都会记得这一幕，他的Chalrose，或是，Charles，他唯一的爱，他圣洁而淫靡的瑰宝，让他既想虔诚地膜拜，又想污秽地侵占，既想温柔地呵护，又想暴虐地侵犯。  
让她成为我的，我的。这念头占据Erik此刻的一切思想。  
Erik着魔般地抚摩她的小腹，手指在她并不浓密的淡色毛发中穿过，他的手潜进她颤抖的腿缝中，指腹抚过那已沾满蜜露的花瓣，在来回轻蹭了几次后剥开外层的丰厚潜入进去，开始触碰那粘黏紧窄的小缝，满意地听Chalrose发出一声轻喘。  
“Chalrose，宝贝，让我尝尝你的味道。”他轻柔地立起她的膝盖，在上面落下轻吻，慢慢陷入情热迷离中的女王已经失去思考的能力只能任由Erik摆布，他的双手滑进她的腿根，缓缓地将她的双腿完全分开，露出那片甜蜜的禁地来。  
私处传来异样的湿热触感时，Chalrose花了好一会儿才明天Erik在她腿间干什么，她还来不及感到羞耻，下一刻原本舔弄着她蕊珠的Erik的舌头就抵进了她体内，如果不是Erik正按着她的小腹，Chalrose一定会从床上弹跳起来，接着她脑子里那团混沌开始泛白，全身的感官都集中于Erik在她甬道里的戳刺和舔弄，还有从自己身体深处躁动起来的，不断想要获得释放喷涌而出的热流。

Chalrose就如他一直渴望的那般甜美，她已经湿透了，香甜的情液在他唇齿间泛滥，让他忍不住戳刺到更深处去，舌面上传来的软肉和黏膜的挤压触感让Erik几乎对自己与她真正结合时的销魂体验迫不及待，但他不想伤害Chalrose，他得好好的准备她。  
当他感到挤压开始规律地加快时，Erik稍微退了出来，他加大了按住Chalrose腰腹的力度，同时重新开始用嘴唇吮吸那已经毫无防备的完全盛放的花瓣，很快他就尝到了Chalrose的第一波热潮，伴随着她悦耳至极的高声吟哦，让他觉得自己再也等不下去。

被高潮席卷的Chalrose几乎没有感受到接下来更坚硬的异物刺入体内的疼痛，直到开拓进展到两根手指时，她才清晰地感觉到Erik正怎样撑开她的甬道，淋漓的水声让Chalrose羞耻地捂住自己的脸颊，发现她已经从余韵中获得一丝清醒的Erik向她俯身，一边扣住她的下颌吻下来一边掰开她不自觉并拢的大腿，并再加入了一根扩张的手指。  
疼起来的Chalrose皱起眉，但除了被Erik吻得发出呜咽声吐露不出更多的抱怨，直到疼痛渐渐转成了酥痒，快感重新在尾椎处聚集起来，她曲起的腿弯又打起颤来，脚趾在被褥间蜷曲磨蹭。她勉强地睁开眼睛，Erik正在上方盯着她看，他抿着从她初见起就想亲吻的薄唇，瞳仁几乎变成了暗绿色，那里面有风暴卷积着，随时要降下欲望的雷电，将她仅剩的矜傲劈得粉碎。他暗金色的发丝垂落下来几缕，汗水随之滴落下来，和她自己的混在一起，像是一个个魔咒烫进她的肌肤，融入她的血肉，烙进她的心里。Chalrose渐渐再次迷醉起来，迷醉在这情焰欲海里，甘心和她的所爱一同沉沦。

Erik抽出了手指，再次亲吻Chalrose之后，他将粘满指间的情液抹在自己早已完全勃发的阴茎上，再拨开她腿间开始自动翕张开合的花瓣，将饱胀濡湿的龟头抵向通往幽径的入口，Erik重新用手托起住她一侧乳房轻轻揉弄，他凝视着她半张开来不断喘息的红肿唇瓣，慢慢把自己推进那潮湿的缝隙里去。  
Chalrose惊醒于那巨大肉刃劈开身体的疼痛，她随意抓住些织物握紧，扭动腰肢发出崩溃的啜泣声，Erik对此置之不理，只是把她的双腿驾在自己臂弯里抬高她的腰臀方便自己插入，Chalrose能看得见从Erik解开的裤头里伸出的深红色的粗大阳物，正一点点消失在她的腿间，他粗壮的前端和柱体就这么强硬地挤进来，初次性事带来的破碎感和剧痛让曾对剑伤都习以为常的Chalrose觉得难以忍受，她睁大的蓝眸里瞬间蓄满泪水，却得不到Erik的垂怜。  
“Erik，求你，对我仁慈点，啊…”  
Erik咬着牙把自己往里推进，他尽可能让自己慢一点，“陛下，宝贝，我应该让你知道，这时候求饶，只会得到全然相反的后果。”  
接着Erik狠下心用力全部顶了进去，同时低头阻止Chalrose咬破自己的下唇，他得到了她，完成自己十年来梦寐以求的祈愿，终于把自己完全没入了那潮润的紧致的，慷慨地包裹和纠缠上来的，他的天堂，他的归属。  
瞬间席卷身心的满足感让他几乎听不见爱人在与他的双唇分离后，难以自抑的哭叫，Chalrose体内的湿热和甜蜜让他差点忘乎所以地即刻冲撞起来，他急切地想要用抽插和摩擦发泄他多年来蓄积到满溢的爱意和独占欲。  
残存的理智让他有了半刻的冷静，Erik大汗淋漓地忍耐着，低头轻吻Chalrose不断掉泪的眼睛，同时小幅度地挺动下身帮助她适应。

那支可恶的火热的巨大的凶器，带着不获得满足绝不会退出的蛮横，就这么不容抗拒地侵占进她的身体，几乎将她塞满。  
Chalrose疼极了，她知道自己流了血，不仅仅是疼痛，腿心异样的饱胀感挤压着她的脏腑，这可能被从内部撕裂和摧毁的恐惧正是这个爱她的人带来的，委屈和些微的愤恨缠绕在她的心上，她恼怒着偏过头躲开Erik安抚的吻，胡乱探进他衬衫下方的指尖在腰身的坚实肌肉上刮挠出红印，但Erik不放过她，她只好一边忍受着那毫不老实的大家伙在自己体内慢慢加大幅度的挺动，一边认命地放松自己。  
她听见Erik不断呢喃自己的名字，那里头还掺杂着她求学剑术时的男子化名。这个彻底占据了她身心的男人似乎陷入了迷幻之中，开始分不清现实和梦境。  
Chalrose的心瞬间柔软下来。  
她睁开眼对上Erik重又回到她脸上的视线，她从未见过这样的他，Erik一直冷静镇定到近乎冷漠，少有慌张更遑论狂乱。  
Chalrose知道是什么让他难以自控，因为那深邃刻骨的情感也同样堆叠在她自己心里，随着时光流逝分毫未减反而被酿制得更为醇厚馥郁。她知道他正在失控的边缘忍耐着，尽力不过分伤害自己，她看着他紧起皱的眉头，他有些失焦而狂热的目光，他颈侧仍在渗出血丝的创口，他裸露出的前胸上那曾为了保护她而被撕开的狰狞伤痕，同时感受到他丰沛的情感和随之而生的欲念，正随着连接处的缓慢律动渗进她体内。  
Chalrose重新闭上眼，Erik岌岌可危的自控正逐渐失效，他的抽插一下下用力起来，她用手臂环上他的后颈，把自己迎了上去。

Erik从喉咙里发出了一声嘶吼，在得到Chalrose的回应后，终于开始只遵循本能地对爱人进行掠夺和侵占。他把自己胀大到极致的阴茎抽出来然后整根撞进去，接着是近乎野蛮地不断深入，Chalrose是那样湿，那样热，他胀痛的性器像进到了一池温泉里，她缠绵的紧致和顺从的接纳让他觉得可以永远这样操弄享受下去，更不用说终于开始体验交欢快意的Chalrose发出的甜腻呻吟给了他怎样的鼓励。  
不同于Erik的舌头和手指施与的，此刻Chalrose感受到的，是真正性爱的乐趣，疼痛在不觉间远去，Erik每一次鸷猛的插入、短暂的停顿、和接下来技巧性的密集深入让她很快迷乱起来，她深幽密径里的所有敏感之处，都臣服于这根火热肉刃的造访和征服，发出一阵阵沉浸狂欢的尖叫，同时炸裂在她体内和脑中，将她再次送上顶峰。  
Chalrose她不断收缩的甬道和浇落在Erik怒张前端上的温热潮水刺激得他几乎即刻随之射了出来，他咬牙将自己退出，粗鲁地扯落下身残余的衣物，将软在被褥上的Chalrose抱起，以坐姿重新插了进去。她还是紧得要命，她的高潮尚未过去，湿淋淋的体内仍绵密地蠕动着，毫无缝隙地裹在他青筋凸起的柱身上，Erik难耐地低头舔了舔她无助挺立着的乳头，接着连乳晕都含进去以吸食母乳的形式吮吸，他的双手抚过她背部曼妙的曲线，往下握紧她浑圆的臀瓣掰得更开，再由慢到快地向上顶弄，进到更深更软的地方去。Chalrose乖巧地骑在他的胯间，已经完全适应Erik尺寸的她，这一次被操得舒服极了。柔嫩的大腿内侧被Erik粗硬的耻毛刮蹭着，她却无知无觉地下意识环紧他的肩膀压低自己的身体，迎合着每一次起伏颠簸并发出娇媚蚀骨的吟叫，由于激烈的性事而饱胀起的乳房随着操弄的节奏放荡地弹跳耸动，从他们泥泞的结合处被挤压滴落的情液里渗着丝丝鲜红，缓慢沾染上了睡袍的下摆。  
浓重的性爱气味开始弥漫于早已垂落的幔帐之间，混合着房间里的熏香，氤氲成一种更为撩乱催情的气息。  
顶弄和抽插持续着，仿佛没有尽头，Chalrose恍惚间觉得Erik快要把自己顶穿了，变得愈加敏感的私处和内壁黏膜被不断摩擦而堆积的快感，和身体被反复占有使用的意识混合在一起，给她过于激越的刺激，Chalrose听见自己喊着Erik的名字，并发出一些其他的淫荡声音，但她无法阻止自己，她感受到自己似乎正从体内被凿开，在深处有什么地方，伴随着一直等待进入和填满的空虚感正逐步显现出来，叫嚣着引诱Erik的贯穿和深入。Chalrose往后仰起头，她看见星辰于眼前坠跌下来，从脑后垂落下去的丰盈发卷晃动间发出簌簌的细碎声音，这声音和他们交织的喘息，以及纠缠肢体发出的淫乱声响混在一起，开始慢速地在她脑中盘旋，她的手指和脚趾都麻痒起来，小腹像要烧起来般灼热，她难以承受又想要更多，希望停止又渴望继续，却不知道她濒临顶点时绞紧的甬道让爱人陷入了又一轮的癫狂。

开始了第三次高潮的Chalrose已经近乎昏迷，Erik放开了她，看着她柔若无骨地瘫软下去，雪白濡湿的皮肤上布满爱痕，嘴唇和乳头红肿得不成样子，完全敞开的身体呈现出被多次享用过的痴态，她修长的裹满粘稠的腿大张着，腿间的饱满花苞完全绽开，毫无保留地接受着爱人还在持续的犹如兽行般的占有。  
然而那初尝欢爱妙处也饱经折磨的蜜道始终那么诚实，诚实地在Erik肉棒周围再次紧缩，这一次终于让Erik的忍耐完全溃散，他的小腹和阴囊紧绷，阴茎猛的抽动起来，他粗喘着前倾，紧压住Chalrose绵软的身体，狠狠顶到最深处，他在Chalrose耳边诉说他无尽的爱，同时把蓄积在鼓胀囊袋的种子灌进Chalrose子宫里。  
Chalrose在他怀里颤动，Erik用四肢缠住她，痴迷地在她脖子和锁骨上轻吻，满意地感受被她顺服含入的阴茎跳动着射了三次才停下来，却依然没有完全软掉，沉浸在飘然余韵里的Erik仍未餍足，Chalrose已经太累，他对短时间内不能再与她共赴欢愉感到些微遗憾。  
但他知道不用急于一时，她已完全属于自己，他们再不会分离。

在那相较情事之前变得更为靡丽的嘴唇上印上一吻后，Erik不舍地缓缓抽出自己，完全抽离时他轻叹了一声，而后看着从Chalrose未及闭合的花瓣间流出一股股粘稠液体将身下的织物浸得更湿。  
Erik把那件沾满体液的睡袍从Chalrose身下抽出，幽深的目光在那丝缕鲜红的血迹上掠过。他拉过叠在床头的薄被盖住她，接着脱下自己皱巴巴的衬衫也钻进被子，从身后贴紧Chalrose，拨开她的头发亲吻她滑腻的颈侧和肩膀，手指轻描她乳房底部圆润的弧线，再移动到乳峰上按压仍凸起的尖蒂。  
睡梦中的Chalrose在这撩人的爱抚中轻轻皱起眉，喘息又粗重起来的Erik忍不住分开她的无力的双腿，把再次勃发的肉棒埋进她依然濡湿欲滴的体内。  
女王陛下已劳累得不想再移动一根手指，这不妨碍她在梦中感受另一次轻柔甘美的绝顶。

也许接下来几天他们除了待在床上哪里也不会去，Erik会再带给她无数次高潮，最终让她受孕。

END


End file.
